


But Thank God, I Stayed

by AnonymouslyDead



Series: The Way Things End Now [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: And possibly gross depictions of vomiting flowers, Blood, Canon Divergence, Fighting, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Murder, Rewrite of the last episode, Season 3, Tagged for vague depictions of violence, ambigious ending, at least, good ending, happier than the last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Will suspected that something was wrong with Hannibal. He would've never realized it was his doing until he sat waiting in anticipation for the Red Dragon.





	But Thank God, I Stayed

Will could see there was something wrong. Something along the lines of the way he stood ever so off when he was usually so carefully perfect, the color of his face seeming a little too white, the way his smirk didn't seem as smug, how his voice sounded more strained...

Will tried asking about it, but Alana couldn't see it. Said he needed to calm his obsession, but damn it. Something was off, and he could feel it. And, it's not like Hannibal is going to give any straight answers.

Maybe, that's what made suggesting using Hannibal as bait all the easier. The Red Dragon needed to be stopped, sure, but something about seeing Hannibal out of those sterile white walls felt like it would put his mind at ease. 

And, it did. He wasn't sure what he expected when they organized for the fake transfer. When there was a sudden earth shaking crash to the tone of gunshots, and they were thrown against the police cruiser's windows. But God, it was worth the peace of mind to see Hannibal so lively even if it was to take advantage of the dead. 

It was like thrust into the lion's den. Better to have the lion right where you can see him instead of lurking where it could pull any number of surprises on you. At least, that's how Will reasoned it. 

Still, he couldn't lie that it was nice to have Hannibal again. Just touring the seaside condo, taking in the salty air and Hannibal's soothing voice, was enough to send a spark of nostalgia crashing into him for the time they were all going to run away together.

The rational part of his mind screamed against it, telling him to just push Hannibal off the cliff and be done with him. No one would blame him, not after everything he's been through at Hannibal's hand. But, he resisted and let Hannibal lead him into the condo for drinks. 

It's here, sipping vintage wine that he'd never be able to pronouce the name of, that Hannibal set him off again. Something about his face, looking as if he's aged a hundred years through turmoil alone, just alerted every alarm bell in his head, but a look around clearly showed no immediate dangers.

"...are you alright?" Will hesitated to ask. Instead of answering, Hannibal let out a harsh cough. It started innocent enough for a moment, but then, Hannibal's mouth twisted into a slight frown. He made a low strangled noise, his hands shooting up to his throat. 

"Hannibal?!" Will approached Hannibal despite his brain screaming at him to do the opposite. He watched Hannibal choke for a moment. He was about to do something when Hannibal's cheeks suddenly filled. Hannibal spat, something wet falling gracelessly to the floor with a splat.

"My...apologies." Hannibal breathed out. Will could only blink in shock. A whole rose as red as the droplets of blood speckling the tile floor around it. A dribble of matching blood stained Hannibal's lips. Hannibal's tongue poked out and swiped it away. "I realize this is rather disgusting."

"...What the hell?!"

"Hanahaki." Hannibal said as if that answered everything. Will only frowned. "It's a mythical disease where flowers grow in the afflicted's lungs until-." Hannibal tapped his throat. "Seems I am a myth made real in life and death." He gave a self depricating smirk, a strange, almost startling look on him.

Will had to shove aside the mix of dreadful emotions that thought inspired. Best not to dwell on them now when they were staking out a murderer. "When did this start?" Will asked instead.

"When you rejected me, Will." As if on cue, Hannibal started coughing again, this time in a harsher fit. A handful of stained petals rained down as Hannibal bent down and retched. Again and again. Will had to resist the urge to move closer and pat his back, instead watching the petals gather on the floor in horror.

After a long minute, Hannibal managed to take a few rasping huffs before pulling himself upright. 

"How did you hide this?!"

"Who...said I was hiding?" Hannibal huffed in a surprisingly hoarse tone. Blood dripped off his lips in a steady trickle. "I never was. You, Will, just ignored what was right in front of you." Hannibal gestured at the mess he made.

Will frowned, looking down at the blood matted red petals. "You...love me?" Will said slowly, his heart pounding at the suggestion. 

Hannibal closed his eyes. His breath hitched, but he resisted another coughing fit. "You never even noticed. Even after I brought us together to run away." He let out a sigh. "What a cruel way to go."

As if on cue, the Red Dragon shot out the window and hit Hannibal in the stomach, starting a flurry of a fight. A cacophony of squelching flesh being pierced and struggling huffs for breath. A feeling of pain exploding with every stab, kick, or rough, grasping hands...

And just like that, the Red Dragon was no more. He fell with a wet slap against the concrete, his reign of terror ended in a blood of his own blood. 

Will huffed for breath, his heartbeat pounding in his ears. It took him a minute to realize just how soaked he was. The Dragon's blood mingled with his own, coating his hair, matting his hair, and leaving his face a tacky mess.

"Blood really does look black in the moonlight."

Will nearly jumped out of his skin at Hannibal's voice. Then, Hannibal walked towards him, sending adrenaline spiking with each step. Every nerve screaming in anticipation for another fight-one where they were so close the cliff's edge. And yet, Will allowed Hannibal to face him and give him such an intense look.

"This is all I ever wanted for you, Will." Hannibal said, sending a flurry of emotions through Will. This one much less dreadful.

"It's beautiful." is all Will has to say in response. Because, it is in his own way. Such a display of raw, unfiltered violence. As if they had all devolved into beasts for the moment.

But now, it was gone. Will isn't sure who moved first, just that he was pressed into Hannibal's chest. He wrapped his arms around the man, gripping the thin cotton of his jumpsuit for all it was worth. Will felt Hannibal rest his chin in Will's hair while his arms held Will's trembling body. 

Safe. That's how Will felt in the moment. As much as you can feel in a lion's den, at least. 

But then, Will felt the tremors as Hannibal started to hack once again. Will started to pull away, but Hannibal held him in place against his chest with a surprising strength. 

"Hannibal!" Will cried. He felt Hannibal lax a bit allowing Will to put a bit of space between them. Hannibal swayed on his feet, hacking harder and what seemed more painful than before. Will rushed forward to steady him, to keep him from tumbling over the edge. 

But, would that be a bad thing? A part of his mind posed. Another part screamed yes, loud and viciously.

"Hannibal?" Will got a cough and then what sounded like gag in response. Hannibal bent over, holding his chest. Will gave him a pat on the back. "Stay with me." 

There was a loud retching as if he was vomiting. A short trickle of blood spilled from his lips and splattered the grass. Then, Hannibal took one hand, reached up, and pulled a clump of spindly roots from his mouth with a sickening squelch. He let the roots fall as he continued to gag, vomiting a final splatter of blood and petals before standing up straight. 

"Seems...I'm not fated...to die today." Hannibal huffed out. 

Will frowned. "It's over then?" 

Hannibal nodded. "My lungs feel clearer than they have in months. Pity I wasn't able to die by your hand though."

"I don't want to kill you." Will was quick to say. Hannibal, to his surprise, let out a short laugh. 

"Pretty lies, Will. I'm no longer on my death bed. Please reframe from patronize me...unless you aim to put me back." 

"No." Will shook his head. "No, not again." He said even if he didn't quite believe it. 

Hannibal frowned slightly. "A pity."

A moment passed in silence. Will looked over the cliff down at the crashing black waves far below. "We could always play the odds." Will said casually. Hannibal looked at him in interest. 

"The FBI will never let you leave again, not after everything you've pulled in the Red Dragon case." Will continued. "I'd be surprised if they let you see a telephone again much less the light of day."

"I think that would be a rather dreadful existence." Hannibal said. "What are you suggesting exactly?"

Will gestured to the water below. "Either, we die by my hand or we survive. Then, we can run off to the corners of the Earth with the FBI placated in your "death"."

Hannibal raised an eyebrow. "You say we?"

Will swallowed, the words he has planned sticking in his throat at their wait. At what they would mean. But then, he nodded. "Wherever you go, I intent to follow. By your side this time."

Hannibal's eyes glittered. "Oh, Will." He breathed before crushing Will against him. Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal, and Hannibal did the same, each holding the other in a vice grip.

Safe. That's what Will felt in Hannibal's arms he noted. Even if it was a lion's den, he felt safe. Even as the two leaned and sent themselves pludging down over the edge into the churning waters below.

**Author's Note:**

> May write more later and make this ending less ambiguous but for now as requested a happier ending :D
> 
> Feedback is welcome!


End file.
